Not Just An Ordinary Cake Contest
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Noel decides to enter the contest since she wants to improve her culinary skills. She meets an odd Rachel and Tsubaki. A mysterious lady joins the contest for revenge, for who? Chaos ensues on the contest! WARNING: Extreme Randomness! T for swearing.


Hello there! Welcome to my first attempt at parody!

Beware for the randomness that will happen here! There's also breaking of fourth-wall!

If you're offended, please turn away now.

For the rest, I hope you enjoy this random story.

The italics ones are flashback while 'word' are thoughts.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon in 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, Noel Vermillion was walking quietly. She is currently on a whole week vacation, because her last mission almost cost her life but luckily, she managed to escape and call for help.

Since her last mission almost cost her life, the NOL decided to give her a whole week vacation to clear up her mind.

While she was walking quietly, there was a piece of paper posted on a wall. She took the paper and examined it. It had a photo of a smiling purple short haired lady while holding a vanilla cake with strawberry toppings. She read the letter on the poster.

_'Welcome to Kagutsuchi Cake Contest! Show off your baking skills and bake the best cake in the whole world! Any flavor is acceptable! Admission is free! Also, the ingredients for your cake is all here! No need to buy! Contest will start at April 1 on 4:00 p.m. at Ronin-Gai!'_

She checked her watch for the time.

"It's still 2:17.", she told herself, "Should I enter the contest?", she asked nobody.

She noticed that there are still one sentence left, but it was too small to be noticed but it's still readable.

_'To make this contest more fun, we decided to asked the contestants about-', _the rest are too small to be readable.

This made Noel worry, 'What question are they going to ask?', she thought for a few minutes, 'I think I'm going to give this a try.'.

She went home and decided to change her NOL outfit to a blue knee-level dress with a white jacket and blue doll shoes. She went to a mirror and decided to remove her hat and tie her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay, I look good.", she told herself while examining herself in a mirror.

She looked herself at the mirror one last time, and left the room.

* * *

Noel is currently sitting on her place. She was nervous because of what Athena asked to her.

Athena is the host for this contest, she wore a black plaid shirt with a red dinner jacket, red suit pants and black stilletto heels.

She was gone for a while. And the crowds are minding their own business.

She thought about how did she entered the contest.

* * *

"_Your name, please?", a purple haired lady asked sweetly. She was the same lady on the poster._

"_Um, Noel Vermillion.", Noel replied. She was beginning to get nervous, because the questions that this lady is going to ask her._

"_Noel, huh? What a cute name for a cute lady like you.", she complimented while writing something on her notepad._

_Noel blushed a faint tint of pink, "Th-thank you."._

_She stopped writing on her notepad and looked at her and smiled._

"_By the way, my name is Athena Phoenix.", she said while she hold out her hand. Noel shook it._

_Athena continued writing something on her notepad, "So, what flavor of cake are you going to bake?"._

"_Um, vanilla cake with strawberry toppings.", she replied._

"_That's great!", Athena said while writing something on her notepad, "I can't wait to taste it!"._

"_Um, thank you.", she replied._

"_For the last question", Athena said while she finished writing something on her notepad. Noel was getting more nervous._

"_Y-yes?", she asked._

_Athena grinned, "Are you in love with someone? And with who?"_

_Noel blushed madly, "N-n-no! I-I-I'm not i-i-in love!", she stuttered while shaking her head quickly._

_She giggled, "You're in denial, Noel.", she answered slowly and grinned, "Come on, I'll keep it a secret.", she said with a wink._

_Noel sighed in defeat, "Okay...", she answered, "Yes, I'm in love with-"._

_Athena interrupted her, "See, you're in love. The _real_ purpose of this contest is to make the contestant and the contestant's love closer together!", she explained to her and grinned._

_Noel blushed red as a tomato, "O-oh. I-I'm in love with Jin Kisaragi.", she said nervously while fidgeting her fingers._

_Athena giggled and smiled, "See, I'm going to help you with that.", she said with a grin. _

_She turned around and signaled her to follow. She opened the door revealing a row of chairs on the back and a stage with a row five tables and chairs. The table had sorts of baking equipments and utensils, but the ingredients are missing. The fourth chair was occupied by a young girl. She couldn't see her face._

"_You'll sit at the center.", she informed Noel and pointed the chair. Noel nodded and sat beside the girl._

* * *

After thinking about it for a minute, Athena still hadn't came back..

She was actually afraid to talk with Rachel Alucard, because it's really odd to see her in a dreamy face, and her clothes are different.

She decided to read the recipe provided to her to kill time.

* * *

Rachel Alucard was thinking about the contest. Heck, the reason why she had a dreamy face.

She wore a different outfit that is very odd for her to wear, instead of her usual boring dress, she wore a red sleeveless top, red pleaded skirt and a red wedge heels. And her hair was down.

She didn't notice nor care that Noel was looking at her.

* * *

_Rachel was at the entrance. She took a deep breath and went inside._

_The same purple haired woman was at the entrance. She looked at her with a confused face._

"_This isn't a place for kids.", she informed her with a serious tone._

_She regretted saying that to her because after she said that, lightning struck to her back and she got hit. She screamed in pain and got down on her knees. She looked up at the girl and saw that she's glaring at her. A chill ran down on her spine and she became scared of her._

"_I-I mean, y-you can, um, e-enter the c-contest...", she stuttered in fear while she tried to stand up._

_The girl only nodded, still glaring at her._

_She turned around and opened the door, "You'll seat on the fourth row.", and signaled Rachel to follow._

* * *

'I wonder what's gotten to Rachel.', Noel thought worriedly while reading her recipe, 'She even wear a dress that she'll never wear!'

Rachel sighed, which startled Noel. She ignored her and continue to think.

* * *

_Rachel was currently sitting on her seat, while Athena sat on the table, a pen and a notepad on her hands._

"_So, um,", Athena paused and gulped, "what's your name?"_

"_My name is Rachel Alucard.", she replied calmly. Athena started writing on her notepad._

"_So Rachel,", she replied while trying to keep calm, but failed, "wha-what kind of cake are you going to bake?"_

_The room was silent for a seconds until Rachel broke it._

"_A simple chocolate cake.", she answered._

_Athena was surprised, 'A freaking simple chocolate cake?!', she thought disappointedly, 'Man, this girl is going to lose, big time.'_

_She continued writing until her next question sent chills on her spine, "So, um, are you in lo-love with so-someone? A-and with wh-who?", she stuttered with fear while shaking lightly in fear._

_The room was silent again._

_'Please don't kill me!', she thought in fear, 'I don't wanna die!'_

_She closed her eyes and waited for a pain to come, but nothing happened. No thunder. Nothing. She opened her eyes, and her eyes widened._

_Rachel was blushing red as a tomato, and was smiling. _

"_I am in love.", she replied, "I'm in love with Ragna."_

_This caused Athena to dropped her pen and notepad._

_'This crazy girl, is in love with a criminal?!', she thought and shook her head, 'There's no way, absolutely no way I'm gonna ask her why.'_

_She stood up, "Well, that's all questions that I have to ask you.", she picked up her pen and notepad and went to the door and left the room, leaving Rachel alone._

* * *

She sighed again, again startling Noel and ignoring her.

'Oh Ragna,', she thought while smiling, 'I wanted to show you how much I cared for you.'

'Okay, Rachel is beginning to freak me out.', Noel thought while looking at Rachel.

The door opened, and Athena and a red-haired girl entered the room. Noel recognized the girl.

"Tsubaki!", she greeted while waving a hand.

Tsubaki looked up and saw Noel.

"Noel!", she greeted and waved her hand at her.

Rachel ignored the two while Athena smiled.

"Looks like you two know each other.", she said pointing Tsubaki where she will sit.

She sat on the second chair and beside Noel.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you three for now. I have some things needed to do.", she told them and left.

Noel turned to Tsubaki, "So, what Athena asked to you?", she asked.

Tsubaki blushed a shade of pink and told Noel what happened.

* * *

_Tsubaki, wearing a yellow long-sleeved collar shirt, yellow long skirt, and yellow doll shoes, was standing at the entrance and knocked the door._

"_Come in.", a female voice said. She entered and was greeted by Athena._

"_Welcome, lady. What's your name?", she asked while she readied her pen and notepad._

"_My name is Tsubaki Yayoi.", she replied with a smile. Athena started writing on her notepad._

"_Tsubaki, huh? What a nice name.", she complimented with a smile while writing on her notepad._

_She blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Th-thank you, ma'am."_

_Athena stopped writing and smiled, "No need to be formal, Tsubaki. By the way, name's Athena."_

"_Okay, Athena.", she replied._

_She continued writing, "So what kind of cake are you going to bake?", she asked her._

_'Damn, I feel like a broken record here.', she thought and giggled quietly. Tsubaki didn't notice her._

"_I think I'm going to bake a black forest cake.", she answered._

"_That's my favorite cake. I can't wait to taste it!", she said while writing on her notepad._

"_Thanks.", she replied._

_She finished writing and turned around. She opened the door and signaled her to follow._

* * *

"Wait, you didn't tell me something.", Noel said when Tsubaki finished her story.

"What is it?"

"Did Athena asked you that are you in love and with who?", she asked.

This caused Tsubaki to blushed red as a cherry, "Um, wha-what are you talking about?"

"Tsubaki, you're lying.", she said in a deadly serious tone that made Tsubaki shake in fear, "Come on, tell me."

Tsubaki gulped, "O-okay.", she paused and took a deep breathe, then continued, "N-Noiel, I'm in love with H-Hakumen..."

Noel's eyes widened and her jaw's dropped, "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait?! You're in love with one of the Six Heroes?!"

Tsubaki blushed redder than a cherry or tomato and only nodded.

Noel sighed in relief, which made Tsubaki confused. Before she could ask her, Noel spoke up.

"I thought you we're in love with Jin, because I'm in love with him.", after saying that, she placed her hands on her mouth and blushed like Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's blush was now gone and she smirked, "So that's why you asked me in the first place."

Before Noel could protest, the door opened revealing a mysterious contestant and Athena. She's white as snow and trembling in fear, but looks fine otherwise.

"Y-you s-sit o-on the la-last r-row.", she stuttered and ran away from the contestant and left.

They mysterious contestant wore a black cloak that hides her face. She slowly went to her place and sat quietly. She giggled quietly which scared Noel and Tsubaki. Rachel was still on her thoughts about Ragna so she didn't noticed her.

* * *

_Again, on the same entrance, a lady wearing a black cloak entered the room. Athena saw her and readied her pen and notepad._

"_Your name, please?", she asked sweetly._

"_...", she didn't respond and signaled her to give her pen and notepad. She shrugged and gave it to her._

_After answering the questions on her notepad, she returned it to her quietly. She read the answers and became pale._

Name: Nu

Cake: Hot and Spicy Orange Flavored With Gay Potion White Cake that looks like Vanilla Cake

To: Terumi Yuuki for Revenge.

_'There's no way, NO WAY I'm gonna ask her!', she mentally said to herself._

_She turned around and opened the door while shaking in fear. She motioned her to follow._

_'This bitch is crazy!', she mentally told herself, 'There's no way I'm going to feed this to everyone, or even K-ZONE's Thor's cousin, Knorr!'_

* * *

Athena entered the room, went on the stage and tapped the microphone to gain the audiences' attention, or disturb the audiences' business.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Cake Contest!", she greeted to the audiences.

The room was silent except the chirping cricket.

She ignored the silence and continued, "Now let's welcome...", she took a deep breathe, "The God of Cook, Knorr!"

The door opened with a bright and shiny light. The figure walked slowly wearing a chef outfit. He summoned lightning on his fingertip and a plate full of cookies appeared on his fingertip. He twirled his fingertip and cookies flew in every direction. Everyone got two cookies and applause for his magic.

After eating the cookies, Athena spoke up, "Well, let's get the battle started!"

After hearing this, Noel, Rachel, Tsubaki and Nu started working to bake their respective cake.

* * *

After waiting for at least 4 hours and cheering of the crowds non-stop, the cakes are finally baked.

"Okay everyone! Now it's time to reveal the special judges!", Athena said with passion.

Everyone cheered because they can't wait to taste the cakes, rather than to see the special judges.

The curtain of the right slowly rised, revealing the foul moods of the two judges, the other one has a masked so we don't know, and the last one appeared to be happy.

The spiky white-haired guy wore a red shirt and black pants, the blond haired guy wore a blue shirt and blue jeans, the white masked man, well, I don't know, and the green-haired guy wore a black polo shirt, a black pants and a black fedora hat.

"I can't believe I was fooled to eat their shits!", the spiky white-haired guy yelled.

"I have some other business to do.", muttered the blond haired guy.

"...", said the white masked man.

The green-haired guy just smiled. At least he's enjoying himself, for now.

Athena glared at the two, "I pay you two, so shut up!"

"Whatever.", they muttered.

"Allow me to introduce them to you!", she told the audience.

"The spiky-haired idiot is Ragna", she said while pointing at Ragna, "The blond hair weirdo is Jin,", she points at Jin, then points at the mask-man, "This white masked freak is Hakumen, and the green-haired gentleman is Hazama!", she points at Hazama.

"What the hell?! She called Terumi gentleman?!", he ranted.

Jin, Hakumen, Terumi, Athena and everyone else ignored him.

Tsubaki was blushing really hard, same as Noel and Rachel. Nu just smirked.

"Now,", she gained attention of everyone, "we'll give this... special judges their respective food. Well, except Knorr.", then she signaled them to give them a piece of cake.

'If only I could call those two moron.', she thought darkly.

Noel went first, holding the vanilla cake with strawberry topping.

"T-to you, Jin.", she said while giving the cake.

"Thank you.", he said and took the plate.

'I hope I bake it right', she thought to herself.

Rachel went next. Ragna's eyes widened and his jaw's dropped. She smiled.

'My plan is working,', she mentally told herself, 'I'll thank that drunk doctor later.'

He tried to speak, but no words came out. She gave the cake silently and just stand there, not saying a word.

Tsubaki went next, shaking lightly 'cause she's nervous as hell.

"F-for you, H-Hakumen, sir.", she stuttered.

"Thank you.", he replied.

Nu went last. She silently gave the cake to Hazama, or shall we say Terumi.

"Thank you.", he said cheerfully.

Nu said nothing.

* * *

The free taste went well, except for Hazama. He took a bite on the cake and he dropped the fork. He stayed still for a full minute and ran in circles screaming bloody murder in a girly voice.

"SHIT! DAMN! WATER! WATER! GODDAMN IT! HELP ME!", he yelled.

Unfortunately, everyone ignored him and still ate their cakes.

Ragna was laughing his ass off, same with Jin.

The mysterious contestant removed her cloak, revealing it's Nu all along. Everyone was surprised and gasped while Athena almost fainted.

Nu wore her bright jumpsuit with a bright cape. She had a sick smile on her face, "Like my cake, Terumi?", she taunted and laugh evilly.

Terumi was busy finding water but glared, "Bitch! Your still alive?"

Nu smirked, "I am immortal. I cannot be destroyed.", she said in a robotic voice.

He finally find a glass of water, but before he could grab it, the door burst open and went flying to Terumi's head, knocking him out.

The figure on the door was wearing a beige-colored cat hoodie with a cat-like sleeves, and a cat-like heels.

"GIMME FOOD!", the figure yelled and jumped while stealing foods.

"Hey you! Cat person!", Athena yelled, "Stop stealing foods!"

She span around and somehow, her clothes change from her boring clothes to a red skin tight bodysuit, and what appears to be a demon protecting armor, and her hair is tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey look!", one of the audience yelled, "It's Taki's disciple!"

Ragna recognized the figure, "No!", he yelled while covering his face with his hands, "She can't be here!"

The cat person heard him, "Oh! It's the good guy!", she said while coming closer to him, "Hey good guy! Gimme some food!"

"Tao, can you please leave me alone?", he said annoyed, "I'm enjoying Rachel's delicious cake here, and it's mine."

Rachel blushed at his words, 'I can't believe he said that!'

Tao sensed Athena's presence and jumped away from Ragna while successfully stealing a cake besides still knock-out Terumi. The cake's feature looked like Nu's deadly cake.

Everybody screamed in horror, "No, Tao! Don't eat it!", Ragna yelled.

Unfortunately, Tao ignored him and ate the cake.

"NOOOOOO!", he screamed with sorrow.

She licked her lips in delight, "Tao's full!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Was Tao not affected by the cake?

"She just eat Noel's cake.", she said to nobody. Everyone heard her and sighed.

Knorr went to Tao and gave her his cake, "You can eat this."

She took it and ate it, "Thwank wyou, Nwose!"

Everyone, except Knorr and Tao, sweatdropped.

Knorr petted Tao on the head, "You seem to be very hungry. Follow me, and I'll give feed you with my special meat buns.", then left with Tao.

"Meat buns!", she yelled cheerfully while following Knorr.

Athena sweatdropped and faced the "front", "Well, that was random, right readers?"

Suddenly, a rock came flying directly at her head, and she was knocked out.

Hakumen stood up and took Tsubaki's hand, she blushed in the process, "Let's go.", he told her quietly and they went to the exit.

The audience also left the room.

Noel and Jin saw them leave and they looked at each other and nodded. He helped Noel from taking her cake and they left quietly.

* * *

Ragna and Rachel watched in horror as Nu was forcefully feeding Terumi with her deadly cake. He was tied with a rope, so there's no escape for him.

"Terumi, eat!", she yelled at him annoyingly.

He shook his head until she slapped him.

"OU-", Nu stuffed the cake on his mouth.

Ragna tapped Rachel's shoulder lightly, "Let's get the hell out of here."

She only nodded and the left them alone quietly.

At the outside of the room, Ragna looked at Rachel.

"Hey Rabbit, you look cute in your clothes."

Rachel tried to hide her blush, but to no avail, "Th-thank you."

Before he could confess his feelings, a screamed of a girl was heard inside of the room.

* * *

"Smack that bitch!", Terumi yelled.

Nu was pinning Athena on the floor while pulling her hair hard while Terumi watched the cat fight.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Care for a little taste?", Nu asked sweetly and held up high her deadly cake.

"Shit!", she cursed and punched Nu in the face. She staggered and Athena pushed her away.

Terumi was cheering at the fight, not bothering to help anyone.

"Guess I have no choice," Athena muttered. She took her dual kodachi, performed a magical ninja spell and yelled, "Blades of Vanquishments!"

The room exploded like a nuclear explosion, and Terumi and Nu went flying. Athena was tired and she fainted.

Unfortunately, Ragna and Rachel already left.

* * *

So, what do you think? Was it terrible? Is there a grammatical errors or misspelled words?

Tell me in a review.

On a side note, K-ZONE is a Philippine magazine for kids. I got the Thor's cousin idea there.

Well, that's it folks.

The end.


End file.
